If I Was Your Vampire
by urharmony
Summary: Jemma. Emma thought she was just crazy as a kid, having imaginary friends that were vampires. But now, she's 16, and they've come back. Jane, Spinner, Manny, all of them, and their real... even Jay.


Jemma. Emma thought she was just crazy as a kid, having imaginary friends that were vampires. But now, she's 16, and they've come back. Jane, Spinner, Manny, all of them, and their real... even Jay.

_**"Emma! In the house, it's getting dark." her mother yelled from the front of the house at the door. **_

_**Emma turned from the flower she was playing with, her mother just went inside. She looked back up and noticed the sun down, and the sky grey. Emma was a little blonde girl and pretty skinny with big brown eyes and always wearing a sundress. She was 8 years old. **_

_**"Yes mom." she muttered and got up, looking down sadly at the flower she had to stop playing with. She gasped as she looked up and another little girl stood infront of her.**_

_**"Hi." the brown haired girl greeted. Emma noticed another girl with her and 4 boys behind her. They looked the same age as Emma. **_

_**"Hi." Emma greeted back. **_

_**"I'm Manny, this is my family." the girl introduced with a smile that showed off dimples. Emma liked her, then glanced at her 'family'. **_

_**"You guys don't look alike at all." Emma admitted and connected eyes with a boy who was boredly looking around until he caught her eyes. **_

_**The other girl joked, "We're all pale looking, aren't we?" all but Emma shared little giggles, like it was a joke Emma wouldn't understand.**_

_**"Whatever." Emma stubbornly said, not liking to be left out, "I have to go inside. Mom hates it when I'm out at night."**_

_**"That's when the fun starts though." the boy she had her eyes on a second ago said. He had the most piercing grey eyes you'd ever see. Yes grey, not blue or green... grey. **_

_**Hypnotized, Emma asked, "It does?"**_

_**"Yeah." Manny answered. "Meet us here tomorrow night. Sneak out after midnight."**_

_**"I don't know if I can stay up that late." Emma admitted with a frown. The one with the piercing grey eyes snickered, and Emma glared at him and he just cheekily smiled, not caring.**_

_**"Fine! I will." she confirmed and they all shared smiles. **_

_**That next night, Emma made sure to stay awake. Sure she drifted off but she jolted when she remembered she had things to do and new friends to play with! She was hiding underneath her blankets as she held a flashlight. She clicked it off, and then the light went back on and she shined it on the watch she held.**_

_**Midnight.**_

_**Emma bounced out of bed and her little feet ran to the window. She had snuck out. **_

_**"Nice pj's." teased one of the boys with Manny as they waited for Emma. Emma glared as she came over wearing her disney pjs. **_

_**Manny shoved him a bit and hissed, "Shut up, Spinner!" **_

_**But he was still cracking up, and the boys joined it. The other girl flipped her hair and rolled her eyes, "I'm Jane. And these are our annoying friends, Spinner, Sean, Lucas & Jay. It's Spinners birthday today."**_

_**"I thought you were family?" Emma said, confused. They all shared looks.**_

_**"You really want to know what we are?" Lucas asked, in a taunting way Emma noticed. **_

_**"Sure." she said with a shrug. What was the big deal?**_

_**Sean smirked and said, "Our parents have been around for centeries."**_

_**"They drink blood..." drifts Jane. **_

_**"We're just like them." Manny said proudly.**_

_**Emma wondered.**_

_**"Cannibles?" she asked and they all giggles as Manny put a hand on Emma's shoulder.**_

_**"No silly, look! We're vampires!" She lifted her gums up for Emma to see two little fangs peek out.**_

_**"Fangs?" Emma blinked.**_

_**"Yup."**_

_**Jane explained, "We can fly too." **_

_**"Sean can't." Spinner said with a laugh and then was pushed to the ground. He coughed crawling up, "He is stronger than us though..."**_

_**"She's just going to tell." Jay confirmed and Emma put her hands on her hips. For a cute little boy he was SUCH an annoying bug in her ear.**_

_**"No I won't!" **_

_**"So you believe?" Jay quickly asked back and she shut her mouth.**_

_**Emma replied, "Well, no. I mean we're just kids. And you just said, it was Spinners birthday today." **_

_**"It's not until after we're 18 that we stop aging and become immortal. Jay's first, then me, then these guys." Lucas told her, glancing at everyone. That must mean everyones 8, Lucas is 9 and Jay is almost 10. **_

_**Emma pierced her lips together. She had to admit, they were beleivable. Oh heck! They only want to be friends, it's not like they were going to eat her or something. And that's what they did, they all became friends... some were slow to accept her though. **_

_**I mean, Manny & Emma were best friends in a snap, and Jane was okay too, but didn't like playing with barbies... she was like a tomboy. Anyway, it's like the boys had their own club, it wasn't until Spinner got a silly crush on Emma that he accepted her. And it wasn't until Sean got hurt and needed someones help until he liked Emma, who let him into her house and got an aid kit. Oh! And got him a hot chocolate, the vampires noticed their love of chocolate that day. And wasn't until Emma let Lucas have her cd player until he liked her. Then there was Jay... Emma would never forget the day he finally accepted her.**_

_**"Bye Emma!" some students waved as Emma ran out of school into the rain. She was on her way home.**_

_**"Byeee." Emma called back and started splashing on the puddles that the rain left. She looked up at the clouds to notice the sun hiding. **_

_**"Hmm hmm lalaaaa...." Emma hummed and sang to herself as she climbed a hill that took her to a shortcut to her house. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a dark haired boy sitting in the field on the hill under the grey sky. "Jay?"**_

_**The boy looked over his shoulder and glared, "Go away!" he hissed and turned back around. Emma noticed his eyes gold, which meant the vampire was 'serious'. But she wasn't afraid of Jay... much. **_

_**"Jay it isn't night, it's just a rainy day. The sun can come out any minute." Emma said a bit worried and walked over to him. **_

_**"I don't care. Now buzz off!" Jay sneered and Emma just frowned eyeing him. She could never figure him out. Emma went to turn until she noticed what was in his hand, and he was trying to hide it.**_

_**"It's a rose." Emma declared and he looked up at her. For once, Jay looked like a lost puppy. Usually he acted like he knew everything. Emma giggled, "A flower, silly."**_

_**"Don't call me that." he warned, still eyeing her from the corner of his eye. **_

_**Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Boys."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Jay kept sneaking glances at Emma and looked down, "What's..." he paused, "What's a family?"**_

_**Emma had to stare at him for a moment. WHAT'S A FAMILY?!**_

_**"With parents and kids, and the parents love the kids and get them tons of presents." Emma declared with a huge smile that Jay didn't return.**_

_**"That's stupid." he confirms. **_

_**"Your stupid." she snapped back and he hid his smirk and laid down. Emma thought about it but decided to lay down beside him, looking up at the dark sky.**_

_**"It's wet." he mumbled. **_

_**"Duh, it's rain!" she exclaimed. **_

_**"What kind of presents do you get?" he curiously asked.**_

_**Emma answered simply, "Love." he turned his head to look at her and she looked at him too. **_

_**"Love?" he repeated and she nods. **_

_**"You know, when someone watches over you. Loves you. Keeps you safe. Makes you happy." she shrugged. What more was there to say? **_

_**Wait.**_

_**What was family? What's love? Emma finally got it. Jay didn't have these things. Her heart actually fell as she sat up and looked down at him softly.**_

_**"You don't have that... do you?" she quietly asks and he sat up to look away.**_

_**"No..." he drifts. **_

_**"You could always love someone yourself." she insists and he pierced his lips. He finally met her eyes and Emma's heart sped up. She wondered if his heart beated like this.**_

_**He then shocked her with, "Can I love you?" They locked eyes and she pretended to think hard about it.**_

_**"Mmm.. okay." she said with a smile and joked, "But Spin won't be happy."**_

_**"Spinners girly." Jay said and Emma finally saw it, that smile. She's never seen him smile until today. **_

_**Now they all were like family, even Emma. And they played, laughed and joked together. Emma had even began sneaking them into her room to watch movies... that was until one night....**_

_**There was a knock on the door and the popcorn fight ended. Emma was laughing so hard she had tears and Jay was smirking as he tried to clean off the popcorn she had all over herself because of Lucas & Sean. Manny was asleep and Jane & Spinner were wrapped in the movie. They gasped when the door opened and Emma whipped around to see who it was. **_

_**"Emma, who are you talking too?" her mother asked, giving her daughter an insane look as she looked around the childs room. **_

_**Emma smiled wide to her mother and turned, "Mom! These are my..." she drifted off. They had disapeered. Emma frowned deeply and looked around. . .where were they? **_

_**"Come on honey." her mother said and Emma put her head down, pouting. She walked to her mother and thought that maybe her friends just had to go. But for weeks they didn't show up... then months, then years. When Emma hit 'maturity'... she figured she was just one of those crazy kids. You know, with imaginary friends.**_

_**Too bad though.... they were really great. **_

8 YEARS LATER....

"Emma! Time for school!!!" her mother shouted as Emma groaned in her bed. It took her a veiw minutes to open her eyes and sit up.

"Great." she mumbled and got up to get ready.

Emma was 16 years old now and a beauty at that. She had long blonde hair and a tanned body, not to mention that body was like a model figure. She still had those big brown eyes and was just a girl boys wished to have and girls wished to be.

Emma decided on a jean skirt and white tank top. As she grabbed her bag she ran down the stairs and stopped at her front door's mirror. Something was missing, but she never knew what. Maybe a good pair of shoes?

"Good enough." she declared, grabbing her cellphone that was ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey babe. It's me." came an answer and Emma sighed. It was only 8! He was so impatient.

"I'll be right out, Peter." she snapped and hung up. She opened the door and ran out of her house to the dreadful morning, lately it's been grey skies all month. A black convertable waited for her, a blonde guy driving it and 2 other girls and a guy in the back seat.

"Woah! Lookin' hot girl." her friend Darcy told Emma as Emma got in the passanger seat.

"OW!" yelled out Craig with a laugh he shared with the other girl, Mia.

"Morning, baby." Peter, the blonde in the drivers seat greeted Emma and stole a kiss.

Emma frowned putting on her seat belt, she was so sick of him calling her 'baby'. The car then suddenly sped out of the driveway and drove to school. Highschool. Emma's nightmare.


End file.
